


This time is different

by Hibiscus (Lady_Lavender)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Interrupted Sex, M/M, Post-DMC5, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), trauma responses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lavender/pseuds/Hibiscus
Summary: When Vergil and Dante get back from hell, Vergil wants to have some leisurely sex with Dante. Unfortunately, it doesn't go quite as planned
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	This time is different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dicksoutforproblematiccontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/gifts).



> Thanks to dicksoutforproblematiccontent for giving me this wonderful scene idea!

For all his familiarity with Hell, Vergil was glad to be back in the human world. It was a relief to be able to return to a place where he could wash the scent of blood and demonic filth from his hair and skin. Not to mention that his clothing almost certainly needed to be burned after his and Dante's return.

The entire first day of their return was spent sleeping, exhaustion from their endless fighting finally catching up to them both. Neither Vergil nor Dante even had the energy to clean up. The entire second day was spent cleaning themselves and tossing anything that was far too soiled to bother dealing with cleaning.

Their third day back, though? Vergil took his sweet time with devouring every inch of Dante's skin. In some of their brief moments of respite in the underworld, they'd stopped fighting long enough to sate their libidos with each other. And while Vergil knew plenty of ways to make Dante shudder with pleasure, there was something especially intimate in having the chance to practically worship his brother.

"You're gonna spoil me at this rate," Dante joked as Vergil ran his hands over strong muscles developed from wielding such heavy weapons through the years.

Yamato was light in comparison to Rebellion — and now Dante's namesake devil arm — so it was always a delight for Vergil to admire his brother's broad chest and shoulders, and the strength in his arms. That made it even more satisfying on those occasions Vergil was encouraged to hold his twin down.

"You're already a spoiled brat," Vergil shot back, then folded his arms to lay on top of Dante with a lopsided grin on his face. "But I don't mind spoiling you a little more. Not like this."

They shared a few seconds of laughter together before Vergil sat up and started running calloused hands over the V of Dante's hips. Moving downward, he carefully avoided his brother's half-hard cock, hands moving to the insides of Dante's thighs.

"Tease."

"And you're not?"

Another smile from Dante. Their back and forth bantering never ceased, even when they were on good terms with each other. Even in situations like this. At least this time, there was a lot less stabbing involved.

Well, there was still going to be _some_ form of penetration, and Vergil would be the one doing it today. That thought brought another grin to his face, and he leaned down to start kissing Dante. First at the lips, then down his scruffy jaw, to the beating pulse beneath the skin of his throat, and further still. Vergil's lips brushed against his brother's chest, hands running up and down Dante's thighs.

"When you actually clean up, you're quite handsome," Vergil murmured, breath hot against his twin's abdomen, moving further down as he spoke.

"You _are_ spoiling me! Are you sure I'm not dreaming?" Dante's words were snarky, but there was an undercurrent of something small and fragile. In the past, Vergil might have ripped it to the surface. But now, he merely let it slide. Better to not dredge up bad memories and bad blood, not when they'd only just recently started to rekindle their bonds.

Vergil hummed, then pulled away from the worshiping of his brother's delightful body to prepare him. Not that Dante _needed_ much of it, but it made him pliant and heated, so Vergil enjoyed having his fingers buried deep inside his twin to make him beg.

"Aw, just when it was getting good."

"Patience, brother dearest," Vergil teased back, coating his fingers with lube. Another upside to returning to the human world, that. Having a proper lubricant would make things more pleasant for the both of them.

There was little need for Vergil to be excessively gentle, and Dante would be offended by treating him as though he were made of glass. They both knew that he could take two fingers from the start, so Vergil _did_. And then he took his sweet time fingering his twin, waiting for Dante's voice to crack in need.

It didn't seem to take long, and one look at Dante's fully-hard cock laying against his stomach showed that it was leaking precum and spreading it across his skin. Vergil hummed softly and licked his lips at the sight. Beautiful.

Then, still three fingers deep in Dante's ass, Vergil leaned down to lick up the underside of his brother's cock. Tongue teasing just under the head, he hummed for a few seconds before pulling up and smirking at the mess he'd made of his twin.

"You look especially beautiful like this, Dante."

"Vergil, I swear if you don't start fucking me right this instant, I'm going to stab you."

Vergil laughed at that, knowing that if his brother was threatening him already, then he was doing a good job. Then, he pulled his fingers out as abruptly as he could, just to further the need in his little brother.

Predictably, Dante swore under his breath, but kept his legs spread open. His inner thighs were slick with some extra lube that Vergil had smeared there in his desire to make Dante a desperate mess.

Leaning down, Vergil finally pressed their naked cocks together, and thrust his hips a few times while kissing his twin. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I'll enjoy myself more if you _fuck me_ already."

A good enough answer. As Vergil pulled back just enough to line up the head of his own cock with his brother's slick entrance, he hummed and seemed to give little warning before actually pressing in.

In unison, both twins moaned in pleasure — Vergil's slightly breathier than Dante's. They stayed that way for a few seconds, and then Vergil began fucking his brother in earnest.

Knowing that Dante had enjoyed it plenty of times in the past, one of Vergil's hands reached down to grip at soft silvery hair and _pulled_ while he kissed at his brother's bared throat.

But this time, something was different. Dante went stiff and still underneath him, and before Vergil could think to do anything, he was being thrown off. His brother's pale blue eyes were wide and wild, and focused on Vergil with a low growl in Dante's throat.

Vergil was irritated, mostly. He'd just gotten started pleasuring himself, and gave Dante exactly what he'd wanted and had liked in some of their previous sexual escapades. What was different about this? Dante could have simply _said_ something.

But the more he looked, the more Vergil realized that it wasn't anything quite like that. In fact, the energy his brother radiated was similar to the feeling Vergil got as V, looking at the empty faces of the Proto Angelos that seemed to consistently mock him.

This was a result of something that Dante had experienced. Perhaps not as drastic as being brainwashed, but some kind of bad experience all the same. While Vergil knew, vaguely, what would set himself off, he was struck with the sudden realization that he didn't know much of anything about what would set off his brother.

The whole situation was enough to kill his remaining arousal, and Vergil shook his head before Dante decided he wanted to attack him. "I can see _that's_ not going to work today. Why don't we get dressed and get something to eat?"

This should probably be addressed between them. Vergil knew that, and yet he was simply offering an escape. There was no way he could bring himself to talk about all the experiences he'd had, but if nothing else, he could empathize at least a little with his twin.

Once it was clear that Vergil wasn't going to try continuing anything right now, the feral shine in Dante's eyes faded, and he slumped backwards on the bed. "Y'know what? Pizza sounds like a great option right now. Maybe we can fuck later, when I'm not so…" Dante waved a hand in the air, mostly gesturing at all of himself. "Yeah. Let's get dressed and go to the little diner down the street. I've been craving their little pan pizzas for a while now, and they've got the best strawberry sundaes."

Did this fix the problem? No. Not at all. But it was good enough for now. At least until the two of them could bring themselves to talk to each other properly.


End file.
